


Tiger in the sun

by Supertights



Category: Avengers Academy
Genre: Babies, Friendship, Gen, Motherhood, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tigra doesn't simply want to spend time with her son, she <i>needs</i> it like she needs to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> For Heroine Fest, not sure the year, for this prompt: Marvel 616, Tigra, "I wish I could spend more time with my son. I feel like I'm missing everything."

Greer breathed in the smell of clean baby, rubbing her face against his head. She thrilled when his tiny head bumped back and he purred, clinging to her embrace. It always felt like he'd grown inches between the times she held him.

She walked the hallways of the old West Coast mansion, looking in each suite and rejecting them in turn for various defects. Some it was a smell that made her nose twitch, others the lack of light or a feeling of cold.

"One of them has to be suitable," said Hank, following her. "Or you're sleeping in the quinjet."

"I'll know it when I see it," she replied patiently. The next door opened onto a large open space, sunlight streaming through a set of windows as wide as the room itself. A weathered crystal wind chime hung outside the window, moving in a lazy breeze. She could hear the singsong of it from the doorway. The window itself overlooked the pool and grounds, longer views sweeping towards far distant hills that shimmered in the midday heat. William gave a sigh and settled.

The room was so warm and there was something-- she took a step in and stood for a long time, listening to her son breathe as he slept against her shoulder, his tiny fist wrapped around a lock of her hair. "This one," Greer said softly. "Please." She didn't hear Hank close the door behind him as he left, nor could she remember who had slept here before.

"Hey," said Clint, a little loudly, flinging back the door with only a small crash.

"Shush," she replied in a low growl. "Some stealthy ninja type you are." She turned her body just enough that he could see her little boy sleeping, the sunlight breaking over his fur in prisms that spun and shone as she swayed and rocked to keep him snoozing. With a slow exhale she turned fully toward Clint, who was watching, the strangest look on his face. "This is your room?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he said, his face breaking into a smile. "Enjoy it. Both of you."


End file.
